


Bite Me

by Avistella, shinyspacegirl (Avistella)



Series: Self-Indulgent Self-shipping [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/shinyspacegirl
Summary: Collection of NSFW oneshots featuring Louis and my self-insert(All oneshots are unedited bc I wrote most of these when I should have been sleeping lol)
Relationships: Louis (Code Vein)/Original Character(s)
Series: Self-Indulgent Self-shipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Take It Slow

Louis guides Avi to the bed, helping make sure that she’s comfortable as he lies her down. He goes to the door to double check that it’s locked before making his way back to the woman. He climbs onto the mattress and positions himself above her. His hands reach for the ends of her veil, and he pauses as a silent question to ask if it’s okay for him to continue.

“Keep going,” she whispers, quietly reassuring him that she’s fine. She trusts him. Louis nods his head before lifting the veil away from her face. Her gaze immediately goes to the side. “Don’t say anything,” she requests of him. “Please.”

It almost looked as though Louis was about to praise her or compliment her, but she stopped him short. She didn’t want to hear it. Not now, at least. She’ll only end up vehemently denying whatever kind words the revenant has to offer her, hurting them both in the process. She might be fine with letting him see her face, but she isn’t in the proper mindset or mood to accept compliments. She appreciates it, but she doesn’t want them right now.

Thankfully, Louis understands, and he nods his head. “Alright,” he says, respecting her wish. 

There are times in which Avi won’t mind hearing such sweet and caring words, but there are other times such as now in which her self-doubt and self-deprecation are too much for her to accept such praise as truth. It might be weird to some, but this is actually a lot of progress for her. Before, she wouldn’t even listen to anything nice said to or about her whatsoever. That’s why her being able to accept compliments every now and then is seen as great progress. She might not be in the mood for them now, but that’s fine. She’s still unlearning and learning.

Avi tilts her head to the side as an invitation, and Louis brushes her hair away from her neck and shoulders. He delicately touches the skin where her shoulder and neck meet. “I’m going to bite you here. Is that fine?”

“Yeah,” the woman answers in a vague tone, but her heart skips a beat at the consideration Louis shows her. She will forever be thankful for the times he asks for consent on doing anything that might cause her discomfort or any time he might invade her personal space. She loves it. She loves _him_.

Louis leans down, his hands resting upon Avi’s hips before bringing his mouth over to the junction of her neck. He places a tender kiss on the area before darting his tongue out to lick it as though to ease her nerves. He parts his lips and then bites down, breaking the skin, prompting the woman to groan in pain. He feels Avi tense under him and hears her suppressed whimper beside his ear, but the pain passes soon enough, and she begins to relax. The moment she does, he gently sucks, taking her blood for his own.

It’s a bit embarrassing to admit, and she’ll probably never admit it out loud, but Louis directly feeding off of her is one of Avi’s guilty pleasures. There’s something exciting about it, even if she can’t put into words the reason for it. It’s dizzying and heartpounding, feeling and hearing Louis suck at her skin and drink her blood, and she’s unable to stop the soft and pleased hum that falls from her lips.

“Are you getting turned on?” Louis asks, murmuring against her skin, genuinely curious and surprised when he feels her subtly rub her thighs together. Avi doesn’t respond, instead turning her flustered face to the side. Louis leans back a bit, and he trails one of his hands towards her lower stomach. The woman’s breath hitches.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asks another question, spoken quietly in the air.

“…A little,” she responds after a moment’s pause.

“Do you mean ‘a little’ as in your desire for it is 'only a little’ bit there, or do you mean you want me to do so but 'only a little’?” He wants to make sure he’s understanding her correctly.

Avi turns her head even further away. “…The latter.”

“Okay. I’ll only touch you a little. Is that fine?” Even if she says she wants something, sometimes her sense of comfort clashes with it, so Louis wants to be certain that she’s okay with this.

She nods. After gaining her consent, Louis brings his fingers to the hem of her bottoms. He starts to slip his fingers underneath the band, along with that of her underwear, but Avi immediately grabs at his wrist before he can go any further. “N-No—!” She says in a rush, slightly panicked. “Not… Not directly, sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” the revenant assures her, trying to assuage her concerns. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You… You didn’t,” Avi tells him. “I just…” She trails off, uncertain of where she was going with that sentence.

There’s a short moment of silence between them before Louis breaks it with a soft and gentle whisper. “I’m going to touch you now, okay? Tell me if you don’t like it, and I’ll stop immediately.”

“Mm,” Avi makes a hum of acknowledgement, her eyes staring intently at Louis’ hand that approaches her clothed sex.

His fingers make contact, and she bites down on her lower lip to try to calm her nerves. Louis applies a bit of pressure and begins to stroke her, nice and slow. He rubs against what he assumes is the hood of her sex, and Avi exhales a long breath. “Um…” she speaks up, voice trembling from embarrassment and shyness. “Can… Can you keep touching me there?”

Louis nods his head in agreement to show that he understands. He delicately strokes the area with the right amount of pressure, and Avi slowly starts to relax. She allows her body to ease into the mattress, closing her eyes to take in the dull sensations that course through her. She breathes deeply, humming every now and then as she shifts her body every once in a while.

Louis notices her breathing gradually get heavier and heavier the more time passes. Avi begins to squirm a bit underneath his touch. She presses her lips together in a tight line in an attempt to quiet herself, but a few soft and airy moans manage to slip out. Louis, wanting to keep up with her reactions, starts applying a bit more pressure and starts rubbing her a bit faster.

Avi tosses her head to the side, her fingers unconsciously clutching at the bed sheets as her hips subtly raise from the mattress. She’s squirming a bit more now, whimpering and whining amongst her deep and heavy breathing, her eyes screwed shut. Louis’ eyes remain focused on the woman underneath him, fully captivated by the sight before him. He licks at his suddenly dry lips and swallows the lump in his throat, desperately trying to ignore the tightness in his pants. He’s getting aroused just by watching her like this.

He tries to draw out more of these reactions from her, stroking her a bit faster now. Avi moans, the pleasure coursing through her more prominent than before. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment at the sound she had let out. It feels good, but it’s… It’s too much for her.

“S-Stop—” She manages to get out, and true to his promise, Louis immediately halts with his actions and retracts his hand. Avi tries to catch her breath, and she continues, “That’s enough. I’m good now.”

Louis looks at her, slightly confused. By the looks of it, she only just started to feel good. Is she really satisfied with just this? But… looking at her expression, Louis can’t help but ask, “Are you afraid?”

It’s a vague question, but Avi understands what he means. _Are you afraid of sex?_ She tenses up at the question, and her throat clamps up. She brings her hands up to her eyes, hiding them from view. She doesn’t answer right away, and her body begins to tremble. “… _I’m scared_ ,” she confesses, choking out the words. She sniffles. “This is… all new to me, and I’m scared. I never… I never felt this way before, and I… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing. What if… What if I mess up or something? I don't— I don’t want to disappoint you or anything, and I just— I don't— I don’t know—”

Avi hiccups, continuing to hide her face behind her hands. She feels Louis’ hands upon her wrists, and he gently guides her hands away. His heart clenches at the tears that greet him, and his lips form a straight line together. “I’m sorry,” he breathes out. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I didn’t ask that question to judge you. I only wanted to know what you were comfortable with.”

He leans forward and softly rests his forehead against hers. “It’s okay. You don’t have to rush. We can take it slow and at your own pace as you figure out what you’re comfortable with. You’re not alone in this. We’re learning together, aren’t we?”

Avi sniffles again, a shaky but grateful smile on her face. She reaches up to cup his cheeks. “I love you, Louis…”

She didn’t really mean to, but she brings her gaze down and finally notices the bulge between the revenant’s legs. Her blush deepens, and she’s unable to look away. _Was it because of her?_ If it was, then Avi would feel rather proud of himself for getting such a reaction from the revenant. Louis notices her staring, and he becomes slightly flustered.

“Ah, this is— Don’t worry— I can take care of this myself—”

Louis moves to leave, but Avi impulsively reaches out and cups the bulge with her hand. Louis chokes out a moan, his hips instinctively bucking forward to Avi’s hand for more friction. It was such a primal reaction that Avi wasn’t expecting, she immediately brings her hand back with great speed. Her face is red, and she can’t get her mind off of how hard and warm he felt against her palm.

“ _Sorry_ —” Louis gasps, his control starting to wear thin. “I'll—”

“I want to try it,” Avi interrupts him, speaking out of turn. “I…” She hesitates, leaning back against the bed as she closes her eyes to spare herself from the embarrassment of her next words. She rests her hands on her inner thighs, Louis’ gaze following them. He gulps. “I want to see… how it would feel like… when you… um… that’s… I mean… uh…”

Louis tenderly takes Avi’s face into his hands and presses a soft kiss upon her closed eyelids. “I understand,” he breathes out, his voice low but steady. “I want it too…” He leans back once more and sits up on his knees. “I need you to spread your legs a bit more.”

The woman squeaks at his words. Louis wasn’t even trying to sound sensual or anything like that, but she still ended up becoming extremely flustered by it. Once again, Avi brings her hands up to her face in an attempt to hide. “Can… Can you help me? I’m too…” _Scared. Nervous. Anxious. Embarrassed._ She’s too many things at once, and it’s causing her to freeze up.

“Of course,” Louis assures her. “If it’s too much after all, just say 'stop’, okay?”

“Okay…”

Avi misses the way the revenant smiles at her, his hands moving to rest at her knees. He traces small soothing circles upon it, trying to help her relax. He doesn’t rush her whatsoever, and once he starts to see the tension leave her muscles, Louis carefully starts to spread her legs apart. If Avi begins to tense up again, and he’s met with slight resistance, then he’ll pause and go back to rubbing reassuring circles upon her knees and repeats the process however many times she needs.

Once he has enough space to work with, Louis positions himself accordingly between Avi’s legs. He spares her a glance, finding that she still has her face covered with her hands, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Before anything else, he palms himself a bit, trying to get himself back to how hard he was before. Louis shifts, resting his hands on either side of the woman’s body and hovers over her.

“I’m going to start,” he tells her, and he waits for her to nod her acknowledgment. “Remember—”

“I’ll say 'stop’ if I don’t like it,” Avi finishes his sentence for him, showing that she understands.

Louis smiles warmly at her. “Good girl.” He hears her choke a bit immediately afterwards, and he pauses, eyes widening in surprise. _Did she like that?_ He’s curious now. “You’re a very good girl,” he repeats as a low whisper, trying to gauge her reaction.

Avi makes a weird strangled sound in her throat, and she buries her face even further into her hands. “Don’t…” she mumbles, her voice conflicted. “Don’t _tease_ me…”

Louis’ eyes are completely wide now. Avi lets out a small yelp when she feels Louis weight suddenly press against her, and she finally lifts her hands, finding the revenant pressing his body against hers, his face burying into her shoulder. “I can’t…” he murmurs.

“Huh?”

“You’re too cute,” Louis clarifies, the tips of his ears visibly red.

Avi scrunches up her face in embarrassment. “I said don’t tease me!”

“I’m not,” Louis chuckles, moving back so that he can see her face. “I’m not trying to, at least.” He caresses one of her cheeks, the other brushing away a few stray strands of hair from her face. “You really are…” He trails off, not finishing his sentence. There are too many words he wants to describe her as, but he doesn’t know where to even start.

He shakes his head, his expression affectionately tender as he presses his hips against Avi’s and begins to slowly grind against her. She exhales a heavy breath, bringing her teeth down onto her bottom lip. Louis remains hovering over her, encasing her between his arms as though protecting her. They lock eyes for a moment, and Louis’ gaze is so intense, Avi instinctively closes her eyes shut to hide away.

“Do you dislike looking at me that much?” Louis asks as he applies a bit more pressure between their bodies.

Avi lets out a shaky sigh at the sensation. “That… isn’t it,” she tells him. “It’s just… really embarrassing… … _Fuck—_ ” She curses underneath her breath, her hands making their way to Louis’ shoulders and clutches them.

“Do you want to stop?”

Avi shakes her head, her brows furrowed. “No— Keep going— _Please_ —”

He abides by her wishes, maintaining his rhythm. Avi’s breathing is becoming heavy again, unable to take her focus off of the warmth where her body and Louis’ rub against one another. She continues to grasp at his shoulders, gasping and whimpering as her breaths start to come out shorter and faster. Louis groans at the dull friction against his strained cock, grunting every now and then with each roll of his hips. He continues to stare down at the woman underneath him, taking in each change of her expression.

It’s almost unbearable. He wants to _feel her_. He wants to be _inside her_. He wants to _fuck her so badly_ , and he knows _she_ wants it too from a conversation he accidentally overheard, but she isn’t ready for that just yet. She isn’t at that level of comfort with him just yet, but that’s okay. He’s willing to wait for her, and if in the end she decides she doesn’t want to do it after all, then that’s okay too. What matters to him is that she’s happy. They don’t have to be physically intimate, so long as he can still show her the love and devotion he has for her in a way that she’s comfortable with.

“ _Louis_ —” She calls his name in a soft gasp, and it makes the revenant almost lose his mind. “Can we… Can we switch?” She asks.

“If that’s what you’d like.”

Louis stops what he’s doing and gets off of her. He moves to lie down on the bed, and Avi climbs on top of him, straddling him. Her veil is back to obscuring her face due to gravity, but what she does next surprises Louis. She raises her hands to her head, and she removes her circlet and veil, putting it down atop the bedside drawer. Louis’ heart thumps against his chest, not because of seeing her face, but because of the implication behind her actions.

“Are you sure?” He asks. His question comes out as a quiet whisper, almost as if he thought of this to be a dream that may very well end if he speaks too loudly.

Avi subtly nods her head. “I don’t… want to hide from you. I don’t want to lie to you. I want you… to see me as I am… and… love me… as I am…”

“I _do_ love you,” Louis breathes out, his voice gentle but firm, and he lifts up a hand to stroke the woman’s cheek. “I love everything about you. Even the things you hate about yourself, I will love them in your stead until you’re ready to love them yourself. No matter what you are… No matter who you are… You are who you are, and I love you for it.”

Avi chokes on a small sob, and Louis’ features grow soft as he wipes away the tears that have started to fall from her eyes. The moment is sweet and tender, but it’s interrupted by a knock on the door, and the two visibly jump at the sound. They turn their heads towards the door, and Yakumo’s voice rings out from the other side. “Louis? You in there?”

Louis turns his attention towards Avi, and she nods her head in approval. The revenant answers, calling out to the locked door. “Yeah, what is it?”

“We kinda need your help with something.”

“Is it urgent?” Louis asks. “I’m a bit busy right now.”

“Oh, alright. It can wait then,” Yakumo responds, and then he adds, “By the way, do you know where Avi is?”

“She’s here with me,” Louis answers, and the woman’s eyes widen, staring incredulously at the man underneath her.

“Oh, is that so? I’ll leave you two to it then.” With that final word, Yakumo turns to leave, his footsteps fading away.

Louis turns his head back to face Avi who looks incredibly flushed. “Why did you say that? If you say that you’re 'busy’ and you’re 'with me’, then everybody else will obviously misinterpret it!”

“Can you really say it’s a misinterpretation if it is what it is?” Louis shoots back with a lighthearted tone.

Avi purses her lips into a pout. “You’re teasing me again,” she accuses.

The revenant chuckles. “Sorry, you’re right,” he admits. “But if I didn’t say that, then they might interrupt us again. At least this way, they know not to bother us for anything that isn’t important. …Or are you no longer in the mood to continue?”

He places his hands upon her hips and begins to stroke her sides, waiting for her response. He can feel her become a bit more pliant underneath his touch, and she breathes out a sigh of defeat. “You’re really unfair sometimes,” Avi points out, and Louis merely smiles in response.

She rests her hands atop Louis’ chest to steady herself, and she presses her clothed sex against his ever prominent arousal. She shifts around for a while, moving her hips and trying to find a position that feels good for her. “ _Mm—_ ” She hums in satisfaction when she finds it. She braces herself against Louis and starts riding against him at a moderate speed of her own choosing.

Louis moans underneath her, his hands continuing to caress her body. He bucks his hips in time with hers, the friction between their bodies sending small jolts through their veins as they find a rhythm that works well for the both of them. The woman subtly tilts her head back, her breaths coming out as heavy and harsh pants as she quickens her pace. She grinds against him, hard, applying more pressure between them.

Louis throws his head back, groaning rather loudly as he does so. He’s so hard right now, throbbing and aching against his pants. _It’s not enough._ He wants more, but he knows not to push it. This is already so much more than he could ever ask for from the woman on top of him, but he desperately needs _more_.

Not one to possess much endurance, Avi begins to slow down, prompting Louis to whine in protest. She glances down at his face before bringing her gaze further down to the space between his legs. It looks almost painful, and she climbs off of Louis in a flustered state.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I can— Um, I’m already satisfied enough with just this, so you should— You should go and take care of yourself—” She stumbles over her words, lowering her head.

Louis sits up, desperately panting for air. “Can I… do it here? There’s nowhere else in the base… that would give me the privacy I need.”

Avi’s blush darkens. “Y-Yes, it’s fine! It must be painful, right? Go ahead and do what you need to. Don’t… Don’t mind me.”

That’s all Louis needs to hear. He makes quick work of unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants and underwear down just enough to pull out his cock. The cold air that suddenly meets the hot and heavy flesh causes a shiver to run down his spine, and Louis sighs in relief. He brings his hand to wrap around his cock and pumps it, breathing heavily as he does so.

Through his barely open eyes, he finds Avi staring at him, enraptured. Her face is quite red, but her focus is solely on the way his hand strokes his cock. Although it’s embarrassing to have her watch him so intently, he can’t deny that it excites him to no end. Her gaze flickers upwards for a moment, meeting his eyes, and she quickly looks away at having been caught staring. Some seconds pass, and he feels the bed shift with Avi crawling her way over. She reaches a hand out to affectionately stroke his cheek.

“ _Louis_ …” she murmurs his name, and his mind is in a haze. He barely registers her leaning forward to softly kiss him, and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. He feels her free hand rest over his that continues to stroke and pump his manhood. Her fingertips delicately caress the skin of the back of his hand before ghosting over his dripping cock, and he falls apart.

His cum spills out in abundance, and he milks himself out for all he’s worth as shivers wrack throughout his body, moaning and growling deep in his throat as his orgasm washes over him. He weakly pumps himself a few more times before allowing his hand to rest on the bed. As he regains awareness of his surroundings, he notices Avi already going out of her way to grab some tissues to help wipe him clean.

He thanks her before noticing the cum stains on her outfit, and he rushes to apologize. “Ah, I’m sorry— I-I didn’t mean to get it over your clothes—”

“It’s fine,” Avi tells him as she gently and tentatively wipes at the tip of his now flaccid cock. She shoots him a small and shy smile. “Really, Louis, don’t worry about it.”

Louis takes the tissues from her and takes over. In the meantime, Avi moves to lie back onto the bed, lying on her side. She looks contemplative. “That was…” she starts, trailing off for a second. “That was fun.”

She hears Louis chuckle as he tucks himself back in before throwing the used tissues away. He makes his way over to her and lies by her side, tangling their legs together as he pulls her close towards his chest. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Mm…” She offers a distracted hum, and Louis can guess what she’s thinking about.

“Hey…” He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “You don’t need to worry so much about it. It’s okay to take your time and figure out what you want and what you’re comfortable with. I will wait for you for however long you need.”

Avi chews at her bottom lip. “Do you… Do you _want_ to have sex?”

“I… can’t deny that I want to feel your body against mine with nothing between us, but _please_ don’t let that pressure you into thinking that you have to have sex with me if that isn’t what you want. It’s _your_ body and _your_ life. I will respect whatever decision you make, so don’t worry so much about what I want and just focus on what _you_ want. For me, just being able to spend time with you like this is more than enough.”

Avi closes her eyes and buries her face further into Louis’ chest. “I’ll… think about it more.”

Louis smiles, pressing his lips on the top of her head. “Yeah. Take as much time as you need.”


	2. Touch Me

Avi finds herself exhaling a quiet and shaky breath, an almost imperceptible shiver running down her spine. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so she keeps them by her sides, subtly clutching at the sheets underneath her. Louis smiles down at the woman, his eyes soft, but they hold a hint of a teasing glint.

The revenant continues to trail his gloved hand across her skin underneath her shirt. He runs his fingers over her stomach and sides, making her squirm a bit. She bites down on her bottom lip to stifle a laugh, feeling ticklish, but judging by the pink on her cheeks and her obvious struggle to keep her breathing even, she’s getting quite aroused.

“Do you like that?” He whispers a question, genuinely curious as he continues to slowly and gently caress her body with his glove.

Avi nods, embarrassed to admit it out loud. Louis smiles, appreciating her honesty. As a reward, he slips his other hand underneath her shirt, sensually stroking her body in slow but purposeful motions. The woman whimpers, flustered, but Louis continues in his ministrations with no pause. The sensation of leather against bare skin sends tingles throughout Avi’s body, and the fact that it’s Louis, the man she loves in both body and soul, who’s touching her like this… so softly like this… so loving and reverently like this… makes her heart thump furiously against her chest.

Louis guides his hands upwards, reaching the band of Avi’s bra. “Can I…?” He asks for her approval, and she provides it with a small nod of her head.

He doesn’t unhook the garment, instead pushing the band upwards so that her breasts are no longer cupped and supported by her bra. Louis hums in satisfaction at the flushed look on the woman’s face. He caresses the skin of her breasts with his gloved hands, using feather light touches, before allowing his thumbs to make contact with the sensitive buds.

“ _Eek—!_ ” Avi squeaks, her hands immediately flying to her mouth to cover it.

Louis’ expression becomes slightly panicked and apologetic, “Sorry, are you okay?”

“I'm—I’m _okay_ —” the woman stutters, fumbling with her words as she squeezes her eyes tight from embarrassment. “I was— I was just— I was just surprised— I’m okay. You— You can keep going.”

Louis breathes out a sigh of relief. He relaxes before continuing with his actions. His thumbs gently twirl the hardened nubs, his gaze flickering over to Avi’s face as she exhales a shaky sigh, her breathing slowly becoming heavier. His other fingertips stroke what they can reach while his thumbs continue to fondle the tips of her chest.

“Does it feel good?” The revenant asks, his voice dangerously low that it makes Avi’s heart rate speed up even more.

“ _M-Mm…_ ” the woman hums an affirmation, unable to get any words out at this time.

Louis’ expression becomes soft and full of unadulerated love. “I’m glad.” He leans down to kiss her cheek. “I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel cherished and loved.” He kisses the curve of her jaw, being mindful of staying away from her neck, knowing of her past trauma.

“I want…” Avi starts, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat before continuing, her words trembling. “I want… to make you feel good too. Can I… touch you too?”

“ _Touch me_ ,” he invites her. “I want the two of us to feel good together.”

Avi nods, reaching a hand out to affectionately stroke the revenant’s cheek. He smiles, allowing his eyelids to fall shut as he nuzzles his face against her palm. She then begins to trail her fingers down the column of his neck and to his chest. She pauses for a moment to appreciate the small reveal of skin from his unbuttoned shirt before continuing her way down the rest of his body. Her fingertips flit across his stomach before hesitating at the hem of his pants. She brings her gaze back up to his face.

Louis smiles to reassure her, his hands delicately and soothingly rubbing her sides to encourage her. She chews at her bottom lip and directs her attention back to the small tent in his pants. She reaches out and cups it, prompting Louis to exhale a shaky breath. She carefully rubs at the gradually growing bulge, and Louis subtly arches his back, letting out a loud groan that rumbles deep within his chest. Avi blushes intensely at the lewd sound he made, but it helps give her a small boost in confidence.

She applies a bit more pressure against his groin, feeling how hard he’s getting underneath her touch. Louis unconsciously grabs and squeezes at Avi’s waist. “ _Mmm_ — _yes_ —like that,” he moans, unabashed as he starts to buck his hips, hoping to get more friction. “ _Good girl_ ,” he praises, helping Avi to gain just a bit more confidence. “Just like that… Keep on touching me just like that.”

“Louis…” She doesn’t know why she called his name, but she felt the need to say it. To fill the space between them in such an intimate moment with the name of the man who meant so much to her.

Louis hums, and he goes back to gliding his hands across Avi’s skin underneath her shirt. “Together,” he whispers, his voice raspy with desire and need. “Let’s make each other feel good together.”


	3. Their First Night

“If you don’t want to do this, then we don’t have to.” Louis’ voice is soft and gentle as he carefully tucks a lock of hair behind Avi’s ear, his brows furrowing at the way she seems to be trembling.

Avi shakes her head. “I do want to do this. Louis, I… I want this. I want you, in more ways than one, but I’m…” She lowers her head and allows herself to fall to his chest, her hands clutching at his shirt. “I’m scared. I’m scared of what you might think of me when you see my body. I’m scared… of disappointing you somehow. But even so, I want to be with you. I want to feel you against me. I want to… to feel you… inside me.”

The woman’s cheeks become pink, and she chokes a bit on her words at the end. She pauses for a moment before lifting her head to look up at Louis, and she unconsciously tightens her grip on is shirt. “But I’m so scared… of what this might mean for us in the future. I love you, Louis… so, so much… and it terrifies me. I’m so scared that loving you like this would only hurt me in the end… I’m scared of giving so much of myself to you because… because what if you throw me away after that? I don’t… I don’t think I can handle that kind of thing.”

For a while, Louis doesn’t know what to say, too caught up in the heartbreaking words Avi is revealing to him, mixed with her tears of anxiety and insecurity. He takes her face into his palms, and he tries to put those worries of hers to rest.

“You have nothing to fear,” he breathes out. “You are… and have always been… beautiful in my eyes. I fell in love with you, not for your appearance, but for who you are. Just like how I love how kind you are… how excitable you get about the things you like… how compassionate you are… your appearance—your body—is just another small part of what makes up who you are as a whole, and I love it all the same.”

Avi can’t respond, her throat clamping up with all sorts of emotions. Louis pulls her into a comforting embrace and continues, “I will never throw you away. You aren’t just some kind of object or tool for other people’s convenience. You are like any other person, deserving of respect. And I value you so much more than I’ve valued anybody else. I would give my entire being to you if you asked. I would devote myself entirely to you and your happiness, if you’d allow it.”

He leans back, offering her a reassuring smile before leaning down and kissing her, gentle and slow. Avi eases into the kiss, the tension in her shoulders slowly leaving. With their lips still locked, Louis carefully guides Avi down to lie on the bed. He takes his spot beside her, and they lie on their sides, cuddling close to one another as they continue to show their affection to each other with soft and fluttering kisses.

Louis brings one of his hands to Avi’s hips before running his palm across her body. Avi hums into the kiss, seemingly pleased as he strokes her and caresses her, pulling their bodies closer together all the while. Avi breaks their kiss apart with a soft gasp, needing air. Louis allows her this reprieve, his hands continuing to roam across her body as he whispers sweet words of unadulterated love to woman before him.

He’s surprised but not displeased when Avi catches her breath and takes the initiative to kiss him once more, her own hand moving to return the favour and stroke his body. Their hands explore one another, and Louis boldly licks at Avi’s lips. She whimpers softly but otherwise parts her lips for the revenant. He smiles against her, his hand encircling her waist and pulling her into a warm and firm embrace as his tongue slips inside her mouth.

Avi moans at the sensation of Louis’ tongue sensually stroking the inside of her mouth, and she arches towards him when he trails his finger down along the length of her spine. Her breathing is heavier now, and she can feel an ache starting to form between her legs which she tries to relieve by rubbing her thighs together.

Louis pulls away, cheeks flushed and slightly out of breath. He soothingly rubs the woman’s shoulder and asks, “Are you still scared?”

She shakes her head, offering a weak smile. “…Not as much as before.”

“I’m glad.” He rolls over to straddle her body, hovering over her. “We’ll take it slow so that we can both get used to it, okay?”

Avi nods her head, and Louis brings his fingers to the hem of her outfit, but she stops him short. “Can you… Can you go first?” She asks, unable to meet the revenant’s gaze. “And can I… do it…?”

“Of course.” He nods his head, and they both sit up on the bed.

Avi starts to work on unbuttoning Louis’ clothes, but she’s so nervous that she’s struggling with the first button. Louis runs his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to relax. “It’s okay, take your time,” he encourages her, and she finally succeeds in removing the button. She continues working on the rest of his shirt and slowly starts to get used to it. She slips the now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, and Louis helps in shrugging it off, throwing his shirt off to the side.

This isn’t the first time Avi’s seen Louis shirtless, but the situation now is different. It’s much more intimate, and there’s a deeper meaning to it. She can’t help but stare at his exposed torso, appreciating his lean muscles and figure. She reaches out and tentatively strokes the skin with her fingertips, sending a small shiver down Louis’ spine. Then, without so much of a second thought, Avi leans forward and presses her lips against his chest. Louis’ breath hitches at the action, and Avi immediately pulls back.

“I-I’m sorry—should I have not done that?” Avi asks, sounding slightly panicked.

“No, it’s fine. I was just surprised,” Louis answers, shaking his head and kisses the crown of her head. He wasn’t expecting Avi to do something so bold for her.

The woman bows her head. “I just really wanted to kiss you,” she mumbles. “Sorry…”

Louis cups her face and tilts her head back so that she can look at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, so you don’t have to apologize. I love it when you kiss me, whether on the lips, cheeks, or anywhere else.”

She smiles a bit at that, a subtle blush forming on her cheeks. She leans forward once more and kisses his chest, soft and bashful. She slowly moves downwards, leaving a trail of reverent kisses as she murmurs against his skin her love for him. Louis is embarrassed by the affectionate display, and each feather-light kiss sends delightful little tingles down his spine and heat to the space between his legs.

Avi stops just above the hem of his pants, and she hesitates. Her gaze flickers upwards to his face, but she brings it back down when she sees just how intensely Louis is staring at her. She places her fingers near the hem, but she doesn’t touch it.

“Can I…?” She asks, her voice trembling with nerves as she keeps her head down.

Louis swallows thickly. “Yeah.”

He moves off of her, instead positioning himself to sit at the center of the bed. Avi makes her way over, her heart racing as she undoes Louis’ pants. She struggles for a bit, but it isn’t as bad as when she first started with the buttons on his shirt. Louis lifts his hips, and Avi pulls his pants down his legs and undresses him. She drops it off the side of the bed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

She brings her attention back to Louis who’s now been stripped down to his underwear, and her cheeks become flush. She’s starting to become nervous again, freezing up for a moment. Louis seems to notice, and he takes Avi’s face within his palms. He pulls her towards him, and she has to prop her hand up on the bed for support from the awkward positioning as Louis kisses her deeply.

She melts from the kiss, and she finds herself moving closer to sit on his lap, returning the kiss with fervour. Louis trails his hands down to the sides of her body and strokes it. Her clothes seem to dull the sensation a bit, and if Avi is to be honest with herself, it’s a bit frustrating. Louis pulls away from the kiss, his hands now tugging on the hem of her shirt.

“Can I take this off?” He asks, and Avi wordlessly nods her head.

Louis slides the shirt up her body, faltering for a second when he realizes that Avi isn’t wearing a bra, but he’s quick to regain himself. He doesn’t want Avi to get the wrong idea and think that he’s judging her for her body. She lifts her arms, and Louis slips the shirt off and lets it rest with the rest of his clothes. Avi is quick to cross her arms over her chest and lower her head. She’s shaking an awful lot, and Louis tries to help.

He soothingly rubs at her upper arms and shoulders, hoping it will help ease her a bit. Her trembling starts to die down, but she’s still shielding her body away from Louis’ view.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks. He won’t say it out loud, but he’s afraid that this might be too much for her. He doesn’t want to go any further than this if she’s just forcing herself.

She shakes her head from side to side.

“Are you sure?” He carefully pushes her to answer if this is what she really wants.

She nods.

Avi lifts her head a bit and looks up at him underneath her lashes. “I want to keep going,” she says. “Just… give me a moment. Please…”

“Take as long as you need,” Louis reminds her. “I’ll wait for you for however long you need.”

Avi nods her head once more, and Louis continues to comfortingly rub her arms, occasionally kissing the crown of her head. They don’t know how long they’ve stayed like that for, but eventually, Avi starts to relax, and she slowly begins to drop her arms from her chest, instead moving to hold onto Louis’ shoulder.

She turns her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. She doesn’t want to see his expression, afraid that she’ll see something she doesn’t like. When Louis doesn’t say or do anything however, it raises some concern for her. Just as she’s about to take a peek at his face, she feels him wrap an arm around her waist followed by the feeling of soft lips upon the skin of her chest.

Avi squeaks and opens her eyes in surprise. Louis leans back enough to look at her face, and her breath hitches at the way he’s looking at her. “Can I kiss you?” He asks, his voice a bit deeper than usual. “You are so beautiful, I can’t help but want to kiss you all over and feel your body against my lips.”

“O-Okay,” the woman answers lamely, feeling far too embarrassed to even think about her response.

“Can you lie down? I think it’d be more comfortable that way.”

She nods her head, and she shuffles back to lie on the bed, squeezing her eyes shut once more from embarrassment. Louis moves to kiss her stomach, a giddy feeling rising within his chest when he feels it suck in with Avi’s sharp inhale of breath. He lavishes her body with kisses, starting off light at first but eventually becoming deeper and harder.

He loves how she feels against his mouth, and he loves feeling each small twitch and jolt of her muscles as he showers her with kisses. He leans back a bit and stares at her, finding her perfect, and there’s a small voice in the back of his head that’s telling him to mark her as proof that she is his and his alone.

He presses his lips upon her body once more, but this time, he doesn’t hold back. His tongue and teeth have come into play as well, licking and biting at her, making Avi squeak and gasp. He sucks harshly at her skin and leaves his mark, a satisfied smile on his face as he admires his work. He already knew it, but Avi bruises rather easily. It was always a cause of concern for him whenever he’d see her with a new bruise she’d had no idea where she got from, but if it’s like this…

If it’s like this, then he will paint her entire body with the proof of his love.

He leaves marks in his wake, starting from her hips to her stomach to her sides and all the way up to her chest. He’s been ignoring her breasts before, but now he’s fully focused on it. He presses a light kiss upon her nipple, prompting Avi to gasp and jump slightly in bed. Her reaction was so cute, Louis ends up kissing the bud once again, and the woman squirms, whining almost.

“Are you sensitive here…?” Louis wonders out loud, but Avi doesn’t answer. It isn’t necessary as he plans on figuring it out soon enough.

He flicks at her nipple with the tip of his tongue, and Avi lets out a soft moan. It was quiet, but both of them still heard it loud and clear. Louis brings his gaze towards her face, an almost mischievous look behind his eyes, and Avi knows that she’s in trouble. Without warning, Louis wraps his lips around her nipple and sucks at it, his fingers moving to stimulate the other.

Avi inhales sharply, her hand moving to grasp at his hair. “Louis—!”

She whimpers and whines, subtly arching her back off the bed so that the revenant can take more of her breast into his mouth. He twirls his tongue around the now pert nub, and the hand that was massaging the other one travels down the length of her body. Avi is so engrossed on what Louis is doing with his mouth that she completely misses him slipping his hand underneath the band of her shorts and underwear.

Louis’ fingers trace her slit, prompting Avi to softly cry out and instinctively lift her hips for more of his touch. Louis shivers against his girlfriend when he feels how wet she is, and he releases her chest from his mouth to look at her.

“I’m going to put my finger in,” he informs her, and she nods her head.

They keep their eyes locked together as Louis slides his finger inside. Avi whimpers at the intrusion, and Louis groans underneath his breath at the warmth wrapped around his finger. He strokes her insides, and Avi’s hands fly to her mouth to suppress her moan, her eyes squeezing shut. She can’t look at him. It’s too embarrassing.

Louis begins to pump her to the best of his ability that the obstruction of her clothes allow. He makes sure to watch Avi’s reactions carefully so that he doesn’t accidentally do anything that displeases her. But the longer he keeps this up, the more difficult it is for him to keep his wits. The way she’s squeezing around his finger with each push in and out of her, coupled with her adorably flushed expression and muffled moans is making it harder for him to focus.

Louis is thankful he asked Yakumo for tips beforehand. It was embarrassing, but he’d rather live through that embarrassment and be well prepared and informed on how to best pleasure Avi rather than clumsily fumble about. With his finger still continuing to pump itself inside her, his thumb searches around for her clit. It doesn’t take too long for him to find since he has a rough idea on what he’s doing, and he begins to rub it with the pad of his thumb, making Avi cry out.

She begins to buck her hips in time with his strokes, her body moving on its own. “L-Louis… I… It… It feels…” Avi struggles with finding the words, her mind in a pleasurable haze as she moans with no longer any restraint. She wants to tell him that it feels good but strange at the same time. She’s never felt like this before, so—

Louis retracts his hand just as Avi was starting to really get into it, and she whines in protest. “Louis—”

Her complaints die down on her tongue when she watches him sit back up on his knees, pulling his underwear down and kicking them off. Avi’s eyes widen, her cheeks flushed. It isn’t the first time she’s seen his cock, but the circumstances back then were… different. A part of her wants to look away from embarrassment, but at the same time, she can’t take her gaze off of it. Off of him.

Louis shifts a bit uncomfortably underneath her staring. “Sorry,” he finally breaks the awkward silence between them. “I… You felt so good around my finger, I…”

He trails off, biting down on his lower lip. He’s just as nervous and embarrassed as she is. Knowing that, Avi can’t help but feel a bit relieved. She nods her head in understanding. She’s of the same mindset. His finger felt nice, but it left her wanting for something… more. She rubs her thighs together, and that simple act is more than enough to entice the revenant.

“Can…” Avi starts, her fingers playing with the band of her bottoms. “Can you help… take these off?”

Louis wordlessly nods his head, afraid of having his voice betray him. She takes Avi’s shorts and underwear both and slides them down her legs. He haphazardly throws the clothes off to the side, his eyes focused entirely on Avi and her naked body before him. She’s back to squeezing her eyes shut, and Louis strokes himself as he admires her.

He feels honoured and touched that she’s willing to let him see her like this. To see her in such a vulnerable state with nothing between them, and nothing to hide behind. He realizes all over again just how much he loves her. Louis gently spreads Avi’s legs apart, the action making her breath hitch as the revenant settles himself between her.

“Avi…” he whispers, and he lines himself up against her entrance. Even though they’re barely touching, the heat emanating from their bodies is almost enough to make him dizzy. “I love you,” he breathes out. “You mean the entire world to me, and this… doing this with you… means everything to me.”

He wants to offer her one last reassurance that she has nothing to fear before pushing himself inside. Both Avi and Louis gasp and groan at the sensation of their bodies joining as one. It’s unlike anything they’ve ever felt before. It’s a bit painful for Avi, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to stop. She wants to keep going and see just how much Louis loves her and treasures her.

Tears form in the corner of her eyes at the unfamiliar discomfort, and Louis brushes it away with the pad of his thumb. He leans down and kisses her, murmuring a soft and quiet apology against her lips. He doesn’t push himself in all the way as he’s afraid it might be too much for Avi (and himself as well) to handle for the first time.

Louis carefully cradles Avi’s face within his hands, peppering her face with short and sweet kisses alike, waiting for her to get used to the feeling of him inside her. She doesn’t say anything as she wraps her arms around his figure, pressing her palms flat against his back.

“I love you,” she whispers through her tears. “I love you… I love you, Louis…”

“I love you too,” he returns without hesitation, kissing her deeply to show that he means it.

Avi hums against him, and when they break apart, she flashes him a bashful smile. “I… I think I’m okay now,” she tells him. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been like that for, but the pain has started to subside, instead replaced with… something else. Something better, she supposes.

Louis nods his head and takes it slow. He carefully pulls back before gently pushing himself back in, the friction making both of them moan. Louis finds a rhythm that’s slow and manageable for them both, and they relish in it. They relish in the way they feel against one another, small sighs, gasps, and moans leaving them with each rut of the revenant’s hips.

It’s awfully embarrassing, but the warmth and tight squeeze of Avi’s walls makes him cum very quickly. It hit him so suddenly and without warning, letting out a rather loud cry as he spilled himself inside her. Avi’s cheeks, already flushed, seems to have darkened even more. Louis’ pleasured face and wavering voice when he came, coupled with the strange feeling of her insides being filled up, makes Avi’s breath hitch in her throat.

After finishing so quickly, Louis slumps down against Avi while still trying to be mindful of his weight. His breathing, once laboured and ragged, slowly starts to slow down to its usual pace. As he regains his bearings, Louis realizes what just happened, and he directs his attention back to Avi, a slightly panicked and flustered expression on his face.

“I-I-I— I’m so sorry,” he apologizes, stumbling over his words. “I didn’t mean to… er, that is… I mean… I’m sorry for finishing so early! I—!”

“Louis,” Avi gently interrupts him before he can get any weird ideas and assumptions that she was disatisfied with him. “You’re still inside me…”

“Huh? Ah. Oh, s-sorry…” Louis’ face becomes pink once more when he realizes that he still hasn’t pulled out. He does so, the both of them whimpering softly at the sensation.

Avi reaches a hand out and strokes Louis’ cheek. “Louis… I… I felt good,” she reassures him. “It felt… really good.” She shyly averts her eyes. “Would it… be okay if we… did this again sometime?”

Louis’ eyes widen at her request, but then he beams. “Yes, of course… I want the same thing.”

Avi smiles at him all timid, and the revenant moves to lie down by her side. He pulls her body close to his chest, and he retrieves the sheets, pulling them over them both to keep the chill at bay. Avi cuddles closer against him and exhales a blissful sigh.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “I love you…”

“I love you too, my starlight.” Louis reaffirms his feelings for the woman once more, pressing his lips on the crown of her head. They lie in bed together, relishing in the afterglow of their first time together, their hearts full of love and warmth for the other. As they think back on what just happened, they find themselves eager to do it again to show the depth of their love for each other, time and time again.


	4. Louder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of an AU

Avi bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep quiet as her hands were bound above her, thus giving her little to work with in trying to suppress her moans. Louis was undeterred, however, and he took that as a challenge for him to overcome. He grabbed the woman by the back of her knees and spread her legs further apart, prompting her to squeak in surprise at the way the revenant buried himself even deeper inside her. 

“ _God— Fuck—!!_ ” Avi cursed, louder than intended as she squirmed underneath him, struggling against her binds. 

Louis chuckled, slightly breathless as he increased the force of his thrusts. Avi gasped, letting out a strangled cry from her throat, but Louis was relentless. “I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that,” he encouraged, trying to spur the woman on to let him hear her, and so that the other occupants of the house can hear just what’s happening between the two of them right now in the privacy of her bedroom. 

Louis knew he wasn’t the only one to hold such intimate feelings for Avi, and he knew that he wasn’t the only one she held intimate feelings for. He didn’t mind sharing her with the others as she had more than enough love to give each and every single one of them, but he couldn’t deny that he got jealous at times. 

There had been several nights in which Louis could hear Avi through the walls, alongside whichever man she allowed the honour to share her bedroom for the night. He didn’t mind it so much, finding the fact that he can hear such lewd sounds from her even through the walls to be arousing, but there were some people like Sandalphon and Cent who enjoyed bragging about their nightly activities which only annoyed the revenant. 

“ _Fuck, dammit— Louis—!!_ ” Avi whimpered, barely holding herself together from the way the revenant was pounding into her. 

“Be a good girl and scream for me,” Louis demanded, refusing to let up with his deep and strong thrusts. “Scream my name so that the others can hear and know that _you’re just as mine_.”


	5. Desires

The base is surprisingly quiet with almost everyone having gone out for the night by Louis’ request. Well, even though he was the one to request it from the group, it was Avi herself who made the request, though in a more indirect kind of way. She wanted… to try some new things with Louis, but she was afraid of the others possibly hearing them, and she didn’t want to live with that embarrassment. Even if they planned to spend their time together in the privacy of the bedroom, Avi felt more comfortable knowing that nobody else would be around.

Despite the silence that filled the rundown cathedral, the bedroom was anything but quiet. The air was thick and heavy with the scent of sweat and sex, full with the sounds of heavy breathing and relentless slapping of skin upon skin as Louis pounded his cock deep inside the woman underneath him, a squirming and moaning mess.

The revenant kept her hips up in the air, and Avi desperately grasped and twisted at the sheets, turning her head to the side to bury her face into the pillows which barely muffled her moans and screams. Louis’ grip on her was bruising, and he was certain marks would remain come tomorrow morning. He rutted his hips with reckless abandon, growls rumbling deep within his chest as he claimed Avi as _his_. His woman. His lover. His _everything_.

“You like that?” He asked, his breaths coming out as sharp and harsh gasps. “You like having me fuck you like this? You like having me pound my _fucking cock deep and hard into you_?”

They were such crude words that nobody else in the group would think him capable of saying, but he knew the effect it had on Avi. He knew _full well_ which is why he would even utter them in the first place. Such words sent a fire coursing through her, and he wanted her to _feel_ it. He wanted to make her _feel good_ and was willing to do almost anything for it.

“ _Answer me_ ,” he ordered with a deep and guttural growl as he gave a particularly strong and forceful thrust of his cock.

Avi choked on a sob. “ _Yes— I—_ ” she cried, barely able to form any words amidst her pleasured haze. “I love it— I love it when you fuck me senseless like this—!”

“ _Good girl_ ,” he praised with a hum, sensually running his hands along her body. It worried him how thin she was, his fingers able to feel each prominent shape of her bones, but… no. That didn’t matter right now. What mattered right now was spoiling her endlessly with delirious pleasure she’s been deprived of for far too long. “It’s good to be honest about what you like,” he crooned, hoping that she would take his words to heart and remember them, not just in the bedroom, but in their normal every day lives as well.

Louis let out an appreciative groan at the way Avi clenched around him, aroused from his praise. He increased the speed of his thrusts, spurred on, his cock stretching her out to her limits. “ _Squeeze me tighter_ ,” he demanded, and she obeyed, completely at his mercy. He chuckled lowly underneath his breath, the sound sending a shudder down the woman’s spine. “ _That’s a good girl_ ,” he whispered, trying to fill her with a sense of confidence she strongly lacked.

With a punctuated grunt, Louis pulled out, his cock practically _dripping_ with the desire to keep going. Avi herself whimpered and whined in protest at the sudden emptiness she felt, tempted to throw away all sense of dignity and just _beg_ the revenant to keep on fucking her with that thick cock of his. Louis grabbed her body and wordlessly flipped her around with ease so that she now lay on her stomach. The suddenness of it made her squeak in surprise.

“ _On your knees, you fucking slut,_ ” he commanded, his domineering voice faltering just the slightest bit at the degrading address. 

He knew that Avi was the one that asked him to call her as such in moments like these, but he still hesitated a bit. She was a sensitive woman to the way people perceived her, so he was uncertain as to whether or not she would actually enjoy it. It’s true that she would become highly upset if anybody but him called her that, but with him… With him, she shuddered in delight at such the demeaning word directed towards her. That was because she trusted him. She knew that he said those words out of love for her as per her request and not to demean her. To her, such degradation spoken from the man that loved her as deeply as she loved him helped bring her up rather than kick her down.

Although she struggled a bit at first, her body not well suited for anything strenuous, she did as she was told. She went up to her knees, bracing her hands against the mattress to support herself, but judging by the way her arms visibly trembled, she wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long.

“Spread your legs more,” Louis spoke as he teasingly trailed a finger down the length of her spine, his heart thumping at the way she instinctively arched her back. “I can’t claim you from behind like this.”

With a deep and shuddering breath of anticipation, Avi shuffled her legs and spread them further apart for Louis to feast his eyes upon. He smiled, licking at his lips as he moved closer and traced her slit with his fingers. He hummed in satisfaction, slipping two fingers inside her heat with no trouble at all.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured, alternating between crooking his fingers and stroking her walls, and pumping his fingers in and out at a quick pace. “Who knew that my princess would be such a good and greedy little slut for my cock, _hm?_ ”

Avi moaned, her eyes clenched shut, and Louis continued. He leaned forward, his bare chest against her sweat-slicked back as he put his lips right beside her ear. “Say it. Tell me how much of a slut you are for my cock.”

“I— _nngh?!_ ” Avi gasped when Louis brought his other hand to in front of her, his thumb finding and circling her clit. She tried to ignore the rising sensations within her and shook her head before trying again, repeating his words through laboured breaths. “I’m… I’m a fucking slut… for your cock…”

Louis chuckled, and she could feel it from within his chest pressed against her back. “ _That’s right_ ,” he murmured, darting out his tongue to lick at the shell of her ear, knowing full well what her weaknesses were. “But you’re not just _any_ slut. You’re _my_ slut, and I swear to you that I’ll give you your fill.”

The revenant leaned back, satisfied at the visible shiver that coursed through his lover’s body at his intended promise. He repositioned himself, aligning the tip of his rigid and twitching cock with her entrance. He grabbed her hips, his grip firm and unrelenting. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless, and I’m gonna cum as many times as I want deep inside you, so prepare yourself.”


	6. Soft and Casual

Louis’ eyes light up with a sense of love and joy as he peers up at the woman straddled atop him. She rides his cock with his help, his hands on her hips as he takes control and makes up for her lack of endurance. Her eyes are screwed shut, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, but she’s unable to fully suppress her little whimpers and whines that Louis can’t help but find absolutely adorable.

“Are you tired?” He asks, noticing her movements starting to slow down. “We can switch if you’d like. I’d be more than happy to take care of you.”

“But…” She’s a bit out of breath, and she swallows to ease her parched throat. “I don’t like making you do all the work all the time.”

Louis finds himself smiling at her. Her reasoning is too cute. He gently taps at her hips with his fingers, shifting a bit underneath her. “Come on,” he encourages the woman to get off, and she reluctantly does so. He laughs at the small pout she makes, and he leans forward to capture her lips, smiling into the kiss when he feels her melt against him. He wonders if his kisses were just that nice. He would be glad if that were the case.

“You really are the cutest thing,” he murmurs as he pulls away.

Avi huffs. “You’re teasing me again,” she grumbles while Louis retrieves some pillows and fluffs them up.

He only chuckles, neither denying or confirming her claim. He takes her gently and guides her body to lie down, placing a pillow underneath the small of her back. She shifts around a bit before settling into the bed.

“Are you comfortable?” The revenant asks, positioning himself appropriately between the woman’s legs and rubs the tip of his length against her entrance.

“Mm,” she hums an affirmation.

“Good.” That’s all he says before easing his cock back inside her, relishing in the subtle shifts of her expression. “Don’t worry about a thing,” he tells her and begins thrusting his hips at a simple but appreciated rhythm. “Let me take care of you, princess.”

Avi’s cheeks become warm, but she nods her head in obedience, taking him up on his kind offer. She lies there, somewhat embarrassed as Louis takes her at a languid pace. It’s a lazy but comforting kind of sex, just to be able to feel one another like this and appreciate things as they are. She finds these kinds of casual intimacies just as fulfilling as their more intense and primal nights spent together.

“You look happy,” Louis comments, watching as the woman beneath him exhales a relaxed and blissful sigh.

“Because I am,” Avi replies, flashing him a small smile as she reaches a hand up to cup his cheek. “Can you hold me?” She asks, slightly embarrassed. “I want to feel you against me.”

Louis laughs at the shy expression on the woman’s face, and he leans down to adhere to her request. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapping around her slender figure and holding her close. Louis continues to roll his hips at an easygoing pace as Avi returns his embrace with a pleased look.

“I love you, Louis,” she breathes out into his ear, idly playing with the ends of his hair. He hums in response, and Avi giggles when she feels him falter, thrusting inside her a bit harder and deeper than before. “I love you,” she repeats, a bit quieter now as she runs her hands down along his back, appreciating his toned figure that has saved her and protected her many times before. “So very much…”

Louis leans back, touched by her words, and he brushes away her hair before pressing a kiss upon her lips. “I love you too,” he murmurs, one of his hands slipping to between their bodies and starts to gently rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the hood of her sex. His eyes soften at the way she parts her lips to let out a soft and airy moan, her legs instinctively moving to wrap around his waist. His face lights up when she subtly arches her back, and he kisses her cheek. “I love you with my entire being…”


End file.
